crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Supereggy5/The Mosh Madness Update Blog
Might as well do this here. Today I have episode #24: Night Club Nightmare coming out. This one continues the season long story arc. Mosh and gang try to get a good night's sleep, but this night is ruined by the blasting loud music from the local night club. We also meet Evil Mosh for the first time (He was going to make his debut in part three of Air Base Adventure, orignally planned to be Episode 16). It's probably the best episode I have ever done so far. It's about 20 minutes long, hopefully you can sit through it. Either tomorrow or Friday I have episode 25: Medieval Mayhem coming. This, again continues the story arc. Mosh and the gang meet Kuster, who brings them to "Medieval Workplace" for them to do a few jobs. Also a very good episode, almost as good as #24. Next week I will have episodes 26 and 27 uploaded. I am not done editing 26, but 27 is finished. In #26, Mosh and the others explore a cave near the workplace, and find a familiar face. In #27, the gang finds the icy Dragon Mountain and meet some talkative dragons. They also challenge the mighty Hector to battle. This will probably be it for the month, as I leave for Germany next Thursday and won't be back until early August. Episode #28: Meanwhile focuses on Play by Play and the other characters. They have made it to "the new location" and are trying to start their new lives. We also get to see what Evil Mosh is up to. Mosh and the gang are on their way to the headquarters, but get arrested on the way there. We also meet an unknown foe, who wants to make sure that Mosh never gets the new season. In #29, Mosh finally makes it to the supereggy5 headquarters, but not before the villains can catch up to him! Mosh, Angiru, Time Out, Jelly, Ole, Bok Choy, Astat, Gur, and Flin will have to use everything to know to get to the top floor and get to season! It all ends in episode #30! Mosh confronts the villians and the man in charge in the possble finale of Mosh Madness! Will the Gogo's get the new season, or will Mosh Madness be gone forever? ALL EPISODES (More to come?) 001 - Skatebored 002 - Gogo's Express 003 - Watching TV 004 - Robot Battle 005 - Making a Car 006 - You Wish 007 - "Cheatos" Fiesta 008 - Happy Gang 009 - Catching Helly 010 - The Bet 011 - Haunted House 012 - A Mosh Madness Christmas/Gogo's Crazy Christmas 013 - Sick Tsu 014 - Air Base Adventure (AKA Trapped at the Air Base) 015 - Air Base Adventure - Part 2 016 - Reunion of the Idiots 017 - Mosh Returns 018 - Game Plan 019 - Quest of the Morons 020 - Shopping For Episodes 021 - Diamonds and Ninjas 022 - Trash Town 023 - Skatepark Rumble 023.5 - Evil's Adventure 024 - Night Club Nightmare 025 - Medieval Mayhem 026 - Cave Chaos 027 - Dummies and Dragons 028 - Meanwhile 029 - ??? 030 - ??? MA - The Cancellation Movie - Act 1 MB - The Cancellation Movie - Act 2 Category:Blog posts